In recent years, position information of personal digital assistants can be easily acquired by use of information received from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites or information of PHS (Personal Handyphone System) base stations, and various Web services using the position information are widely used.
There is conventionally known a technique for grasping present position information of a user and matching advertisement information or the like to the user by use of a GPS receiving device provided in a personal digital assistant such as cell phone (Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example). In this way, the present position information of the user is grasped thereby to provide the user with advertisement information on restaurants, amusement facilities and various events where the user can easily visit, thereby enhancing potential in the advertisements.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses therein a technique for creating a profile reflecting user's hobby or preference, and extracting and displaying, on a wireless terminal, an advertisement matched with user's hobby or preference and user's geographical position from an advertisement database based on the profile and a geographical position of the wireless terminal by use of the portable wireless terminal.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique for providing a searching method by which a user can easily narrow necessary image information by use of position information of a portable terminal, time/date information, tags and various weights adapted to a user environment.